Cuffs Will Bring Us Together
by Skates16
Summary: While at Oliver’s house, Miley and Oliver mess around with handcuffs and manage to cuff themselves together. Now, with Lilly looking for the key, how do the two of them survive a day being cuffed together? Wait, how are they supposed to survive the night?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a two-shot that I thought up after thinking about it after watching this episode. So, why not try it with Miley and Oliver cuffed together? Should be fun._

**Cuffs Will Bring Us Together**

"Wait a minute, you still have these things?" Miley asked, picking up the handcuffs that lay on Oliver's desk.

"Yeah, I keep meaning to give them back to my mom, but I always forget." Oliver said, taking them out of Miley's hands.

"Hey, don't touch them! You might do something you will regret." Lilly said and took them out of Oliver's hands. She threw them down on his bed and took a seat on a beanbag lying in the corner of Oliver's room. "You're room looks reasonably tidy for a boy."

"If you're trying to compare his room to Jackson's, this is about as tidy as it gets." Miley said, taking off some of Oliver's stuff that lay on his bed and dumped it on the floor. She sat down on his bed and looked at her friend. "Aren't you gonna sit?"

"Yeah." Oliver said and took the seat next to hers. He put his hand down on the handcuffs, not really noticing them.

"So, what are we going to do first? Homework, or talking?" Lilly asked.

"What about eating?" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Miley responded.

"All you two ever want to do is just eat when you get home from school." Lilly said and got off the beanbag and jumped onto the bed. "Don't you eat at school?"

"Have you seen the food they serve in the cafeteria?" Miley asked.

"Nope." Lilly said and then took a big jump. Oliver fell on his hand that was tangled in the cuff and the cuff closed around his wrist. He lifted it up and sighed.

"Great, now I have to find the keys." He said and got up off the bed. He didn't get far as he was then yanked back. "What happened?"

"Oh, the other cuff is on Miley's wrist." Lilly said as she continued to jump on the bed. Oliver turned around and saw that the other cuff was indeed on Miley's wrist.

"Oliver, you do know where the key is, don't you?" Miley asked, looking up at her friend.

"Uh, yeah." Oliver lied. He then started hiccupping and Lilly stopped jumping on the bed.

"Ooh, Oliver." She said and shook her head. "You shouldn't lie to Miley."

"You don't know where the keys are?" Miley asked in a small voice.

"Uh… yeah, pretty much." Oliver responded.

"Don't worry, they have to be around here somewhere." Lilly said and jumped off Oliver's bed. Oliver and Miley watched as Lilly ran around Oliver's room, throwing all of his stuff around in search of the keys.

"Maybe I put them on my bedside table." Oliver said and turned around to look, but Lilly was already there. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but the two of you are cuffed together, maybe forever." Lilly said dramatically and sat down on the bed and looked at them.

"Are you serious? Oliver, doesn't your mother have extra keys or something?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, maybe she does!" Oliver and jumped off the bed to run out of the room, but found himself on the floor instead. Miley hadn't gotten up fast enough, causing her to fall and pull Oliver down on top of her.

"I'll go find Oliver's mom!" Lilly shouted and before anyone could protest, she was out the door and gone.

"Uh, Oliver?" Miley said. Oliver turned his head and his nose brushed Miley's. He then realized that their faces were too close and got off her.

"Sorry Miley." Oliver said as she sat up.

"It's ok." She then looked down at the handcuffs. "Why am I always getting cuffed to my friends?"

"Must have bad luck or something." Oliver said and grinned. Miley rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Yeah, I'll go with that." The two of them sat in silence for about 5 minutes, waiting for Lilly to come back. She didn't and both of them started to get worried.

"What is taking her so long?" Miley asked and stood up, but had to bend her back. "Oliver, it would help if you got up as well."

"Sorry." Oliver said and stood up. Miley straightened up and the two left Oliver's room and went down the stairs. "My mom should be in the kitchen."

But she wasn't. It seemed the house was empty, even Oliver's younger brother wasn't there. He then looked over at the fridge and noticed two notes there. He started walking towards the fridge, but stopped as he was pulled back by his right hand.

"Oliver, this is no time to eat!" Miley said.

"But there is a note on the fridge! The one looks to be my mom's and the other's… Lilly's." He said. Miley walked to the fridge and took both notes off.

"Your mom has gone out with your brother to a friends house and will be back late. Lilly has gone… to find the keys. But your mother has the keys!" Miley said and looked at Oliver.

Oliver then looked around the room and saw the phone hanging on the wall near the back door. "Walk with me."

The two of them walked to the door and Oliver phoned his mom on her cell. After the third ring, she answered.

"Hey mom. No, I'm not in trouble. No, the house hasn't burnt down. MOM! I'm more responsible then that. Yes. No. Mom. Mom. MOM! Sorry, please don't use your man voice! Can I just ask you something? Yeah, uh, do you happen to know where the keys are for the handcuffs?" Oliver asked and then held the phone away from his ear as his mother started shouting at him.

"You in trouble?" Miley asked. Oliver nodded and put the phone back to his ear.

"What? But mom, where are you? WHAT?! Uh, ok. Is dad coming home then? But then what am I supposed to do then? Oh, uh, that shouldn't be a problem. Ok mom, see you tomorrow." Oliver said and hung up.

"Tomorrow?" Miley asked her eyes going wide. Oliver nodded his head sadly.

"She's driven down to San Francisco for the weekend and my dad is on a business trip and I have to stay over at a friend's house now." He said.

"Guess you're sleeping over tonight." Miley said. "Well, let's leave and go find Lilly. She might be at Rico's."

"Good thought." Oliver said and opened the back door. Both of them tried to get out the front door, but found themselves stuck.

"This isn't working." Miley said, trying to move forwards.

"Ok, move back and then you go first." Oliver said. Miley agreed and both managed to get themselves unstuck. They left the house and headed towards Rico's.

-----------------

-----------------

"Lilly!" Miley and Oliver shouted as they saw her sitting by the counter at Rico's. She turned around and smiled at her friends.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Lilly, why did you run away? You said you were off to find the keys!" Oliver said.

"I gave up when I saw the note your mom left. You guys are stuck until she comes home tomorrow." She said.

"And you could've come upstairs to tell us this." Miley said.

"Well, I got hungry." Lilly said, holding up her hotdog.

"You could've eaten at my house!" Oliver said.

"Ok, sorry, no need to freak out." Lilly said and took a bite out of her hotdog.

"Now what are we supposed to do now that Miley and I are cuffed together?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know… how about shopping?" Lilly asked.

"Ooh, that's an idea." Miley said.

"Ooh, how about no. I'm a guy. Guys only go shopping with their girlfriends." Oliver said.

"Duh, we are your girl friends." Miley said.

"No, I meant…"

"We could just say Miley's your girlfriend, you are cuffed together." Lilly said, grinning.

"No, let's forget shopping then." Miley said.

"Surfing?"

"Oh yeah, that's going to be fun surfing with Miley chained to my wrist." Oliver said.

"Well, you don't have to come with me." Lilly said as she finished off her hotdog and ran off.

"We're never going to get her back to us." Miley said. "How about we go to my house and try to finish our homework."

"You really want to do your homework?" Oliver asked as they started walking towards Miley's house.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do cuffed together?" She asked.

"Point taken."

* * *

_I know something you don't. :p Hee hee, what shall happen to them? Well review and then I'll post the last part of this, them surviving the night. Ooh, should be fun? I think there's something Lilly isn't telling them, don't you?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A very long second part! I was going to split it to three parts, but then thought better of it. Enjoy guys! _

**Cuffs Will Bring Us Together**

"And so therefore x equals… x equals… NO!!" Miley screamed and then scrunched up her piece of paper and then threw it at her trashcan

"Hey!" Oliver said as his pen then made a line down his page when Miley lifted her cuffed hand.

"This just isn't working." Miley said and then rolled over on her bed, dragging Oliver along with her.

"Miley, watch out!" Oliver said as she fell off the side of the bed, taking him down with her.

"Oh, sorry Oliver." Miley said.

"It's fine." He said and then looked into her eyes. Her big, grayish blue eyes that seemed to be so close to his face right now…

"Uhm, Oliver? You're kinda on top of me." Miley said.

"Oh, sorry!" He said and then rolled over to the other side. Together they got up and sat back on the bed.

"It's getting late." Oliver said, looking out the window.

"Yeah…" Miley said and then her eyes went wide. She and Oliver were cuffed together; they had to share the bed! If her dad ever found out, Oliver would be a dead boy…

"Miley, can we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Oliver asked.

"Uh…" Miley couldn't have her father finding out about the cuffs, he might freak… "Yeah, but keep your cuffed hand behind your back."

"Why?" Oliver asked as the two of them walked towards the door.

"Just do it." Miley said. Oliver did as he was told and put his hand d behind his back, making Miley move closer to him. _The things I do to stay out of trouble…_

"Hey bud! Oliver, are you staying for dinner?" Robby Ray asked as the two of them came into the kitchen. He then raised his eyebrows as he saw the two walking very close together. There was something going on…

"Uh, yeah, he is." Miley said. Robby Ray nodded and then motioned for them to come over to the counter top. "I'm making steak and chips."

"Ooh, my favourite!" Oliver said.

"But it needs some salt on it. Oliver, can you do me a favour and fetch it for me?" Robby Ray asked. Oliver nodded and then walked over towards the salts and spices rack, dragging Miley behind him. She quickly moved closer to him, bumping him.

"Miley!" Oliver said.

"Sorry!" Miley said. Oliver got the salt and dragged Miley back towards her dad. She sighed and rolled her eyes, boys…

"Miley, could you go fetch your brother?" Robby Ray asked.

"Uh… ok." Miley said and then moved towards the stairs, but stopped. She sighed and tugged on her hand, trying to get Oliver to move. "Oliver!"

"What?" He asked and then remembered the handcuffs. Luckily, Robby Ray had his back turned to them. The two walked towards the stairs.

"Jackson!"

"What?!"

"Come downstairs!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Get down here if you want to eat!" Miley shouted back and then dragged Oliver back towards her dad.

"I would've preferred it if you had actually gone up to fetch him." Robby Ray said as he put a steak on two plates and some chips. Oliver and Miley took a plate with their free hands and then saw their dilemma.

"Uh Daddy, can we eat upstairs in my room?" Miley asked.

"Why?" Robby Ray asked.

"We… uh… We have to… work on… a project! Yes, and this is cutting into our time. I promise we won't make a mess." Miley said.

"Ok, fine, but this is the last time." Robby Ray said. Miley nodded and then watched as Oliver put their cutlery on his plate and then pick it up again. "Why don't you use your others hand that's behind your back?"

"Uhm… I have another hand?" Oliver said, acting dumb.

"Well, gotta go Daddy!" Miley said, walking away. Oliver acted quickly and the two of them were up the stairs while Jackson came back. Jackson turned around once the two passed him and then contained his laughter as he saw the cuffs on their hands.

"That was close." Miley said as she closed her door and sat down on her bed. Oliver sat down next to her and then handed Miley her cutlery. He then started cutting his steak and then lifted his left hand up, bringing Miley's right hand up too.

"Oliver!"

"What?"

"Can't you eat with your other hand?" She asked.

"Fine." He said and moved his fork into his right hand. Miley then picked up a fry with her right hand. "Uh, Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Other hand." Oliver said. Miley dropped her fry and then started laughing. Oliver frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

"This whole situation! I mean, we can't eat properly and now tonight we're going to be sharing the same bed." Miley said and then slowly stopped laughing. The two then sat in an awkward silence before Oliver started eating again. Miley looked down at her food and then pushed it away; she wasn't hungry anymore…

"You not going to eat that?" Oliver asked. Miley shook her head. Oliver then picked up the fry and threw it at Miley's head. She turned to look at him, a confused look on her face. _She looks so cute…_

"And you did that because…?" Miley asked. Oliver, didn't answer, he just threw another fry. Miley sighed and picked up a fist full and threw them at Oliver. He caught some and threw them back at her. Miley shrieked and moved her face away from the incoming fry missiles.

"If it's war you want, it's on." Miley said, picking up some more.

"You bet it's on!" Oliver said, taking some more fries. They started throwing them at each other, Miley shrieking and Oliver laughing. They always got hit due to the fact that they couldn't move away from each other, but they had fun.

Miley then stood up on her bed, jumping up and down, Oliver along with her. He threw a fry at her and she caught it in her mouth and then started laughing. She ate the fry and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, no eating the weaponry!" Oliver said. Miley just shook her head and then grabbed his hands, jumping up and down, taking Oliver with her. He started to smile as he saw the happy look on Miley's face, which then got closer to his, and closer, and closer until…

Oliver fell backwards, landing on his back on the bed. Miley was now on top of him, the smile still on her face. But it faded slowly as she looked into his eyes. Oliver looked at her lips. What would it be like to kiss them…?

"Miley!" Came Robby Ray's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Daddy?" Miley called back, not getting off Oliver.

"I think it's time for Oliver to go home now." He said.

"Uh, Oliver already left!" Miley lied.

"Really?" Robby asked, trying to open her door. Miley acted quickly, she rolled off the edge of her bed, taking Oliver with her. He lay on the ground while Miley looked over the top of her bed at her dad, smiling sweetly at him.

"See Daddy, no Oliver here." She said.

"But what I do see is chips everywhere. Clean up." Robby Ray said and then left the door. Miley sighed in relief and then fell back on the floor, lying next to Oliver.

"We're going to have to leave early in the morning before my dad finds out you stayed the night." Miley said.

"Yeah, that's… fine." Oliver said, yawning. Miley then yawned too and sighed.

"Uhm, come with me." Miley said and then dragged Oliver around her room while she got her pajamas. She then walked towards the closet. "You stand out here and don't look inside."

Oliver nodded and Miley walked in the closet. She tried to take her shirt off, but found it difficult. _Guess I have to wear this shirt to bed then._

Miley then took her skirt off and got out her boxer shorts. She tried to put them on, but her one hand wouldn't move down.

"Oliver! Can you crouch down?" Miley asked. He did as he was told and Miley managed to get her pants on. She walked out of the closet and saw Oliver was wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

"Time for bed?" he asked, looking over at the bed.

"I'm sure there's other stuff we could do…" Miley said but yawned.

"No, I think Miley should go to bed now." Oliver said. Miley shook her head. Oliver then picked her up and she shrieked.

"Oliver! What are you doing?" She asked, softly now because she didn't want her dad coming.

"Putting you to bed." Oliver said as he dumped Miley on the bed. She glared up at him, but got under her sheets and turned her back to him. Oliver then lay down on the bed next to her.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Miley asked as she turned over to face him

"Sleeping on your bed." He said.

"You can get under the sheets, otherwise my arm's going to be in a weird position all night." Miley said. Oliver nodded and then got under the covers. Miley then moved closer to him, still facing him.

"Did you have fun today?" Miley asked.

"Well, the French fry fight was really fun!" Oliver said. Miley laughed and nodded.

"Ok, good night Oliver." She said.

"Night Miley." He said and then kissed her forehead. Miley then fell asleep her head resting on Oliver's chest. Oliver stayed awake for a while, just looking at her.

_She's asleep… _He thought. He then very quickly, kissed her on the lips. A smile then broke out on Miley's face and she moved closer to Oliver. Soon he fell asleep too, his arm around Miley's waist…

-----------------

-----------------

The sun slowly crept in through the window and across the wooden floorboard until it reached the bed where two sleeping bodies lay. The light continued to stretch across the room until it fell on the eyes of the two sleeping.

Oliver moaned and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He then sat up and frowned, looking around the room. This wasn't his… oh, now he remembered.

Oliver then looked down at the sleeping form of Miley, her hair everywhere and mumbling something. "Miley, wake up."

"Not now Daddy." Miley said, snuggling down deeper in the sheets.

"Miley… Please wake up now." Oliver said, pushing her shoulder.

"No, I don't want pancakes." Miley mumbled again. Oliver thought quickly and then remembered something Miley had said to him and Lilly.

"Don't make me get the water bucket!"

Miley's eyes opened and she jumped up. She heard Oliver laughing next to her and glared at him. "That's not funny!"

"It is, you should've seen your face." Oliver said. Miley rolled her eyes and then rested her head against the headboard of her bed. Now they just had to get dressed and ready to go to Oliver's house… Wait.

"Oliver, do you have to shower?" Miley asked.

"I'm a guy, I can go on a day without showering." Oliver said.

"I'm a girl, I can't!" Miley said.

"Ok, we can work this out… My parents should be getting back soon, it won't be long before we'll be free and then you can shower!" Oliver said.

Miley sighed. "Ok, because that would just be weird if I had to shower and then you were there…" She trailed off and both of them blushed. It was now awkward sitting in the bed after saying that.

"Uh, maybe we should get dressed and leave?" Oliver suggested. Miley nodded and went back to her closet with a clean pair of pants. She put those on and then looked down at her shirt.

"Oliver, I really think I need to change this shirt." She said, coming out of the closet.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"I've worn it a day and a night. Now help me!" Miley said.

"But then you'll be in your…" Another awkward silence.

"Ok, let's just forget that then." Miley said and opened her door. She looked up and down the hallway before the two of them left her room and then snuck downstairs. It looked like they were home free… but they weren't.

"Hey Miles, Oliver." Jackson said from the kitchen. The two of them turned round and smiled at him.

"Hi Jackson." They said together.

"I see Oliver stayed the night." Jackson said.

"Jackson, I can explain…"

"I know you two are hand cuffed."

"You do?" Oliver asked.

"I saw the cuffs. And I know something you don't." Jackson said.

"And what's that?"

"I know where the keys are."

-----------------

-----------------

Lilly sat down in a chair by Rico's, waiting to see Miley and Oliver coming from Miley's house. In her one hand was a set of keys she stole from Oliver's bedside table.

This wasn't her plan at all, but seeing as the two of them managed to cuff themselves together, why not have some fun with it? Who knows, maybe now they'll finally see something she's been trying to point out all along…

The only other person who knows she has the keys is Jackson, but he doesn't know the full story. But when he gets home and sees Miley and Oliver cuffed together, he'd figure it out. I mean, he isn't that stupid…

Lilly grinned as she saw two people walking down the beach from the Stewart's house. Time to see what happened last night… Uh, does she actually want to know what they were up to?

"Hey guys!" Lilly shouted out to them as they came closer. Both of them looked angry, their glares trained on her. _Uh oh…_

"Lilly…" Oliver started.

"Jackson tells us…"

"That you have the keys…"

"Which you stole from Oliver's yesterday…"

"But for some reason didn't give to me…"

"And we want to know why." Miley and Oliver finished together.

"Wow, did you two rehearse that?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly!" They both shouted. Lilly jumped out of her seat and started running down the beach, the two of them chasing her, throwing death threats at her.

_Wow, another reason why they'd make a cute couple! They both want to kill me! _Lilly thought as she ran. She was faster then them and was out of sight before long. Miley and Oliver fell down onto the sand, catching their breath before they both started laughing.

"She probably didn't want to give us the keys because she wanted us to spend time together." Miley said.

"That or some other reason. Maybe she wanted to torture us?" Oliver asked, turning over to face Miley.

"I don't think this is torture. But we have to catch her if I ever want to shower." Miley said.

Oliver then slowly smiled. "I have an idea."

"Oh no…"

-----------------

-----------------

Lilly made her way to the Stewart's house and opened the front door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Oliver and Miley come in from the other door.

"I'm leaving!" Lilly said.

"No Lilly, wait!" Miley said. "We want to know why you didn't give us the key, we won't hurt you."

"Oh my word, haven't you figured it out yet? You two are so blind. You like each other! This was the only way to show you that." Lilly said.

"I like Oliver?" Miley said.

"Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Think about what happened between you two, there had to be times when you wanted to kiss her or something Oliver." Lilly said, sitting down on the couch.

"He did… kiss me." Miley said. "Last night, when he thought I was asleep."

"You smiled after I kissed you!" Oliver said, his eyes going wide. Lilly looked over at her friends, a frown on her face. They now turned to look at each other. _Oh great, I'm sensing a make-out fest about to begin…_

"Uh, being cuffed to you has been fun." Oliver said.

"Yeah." Miley said, biting her lip. She looked up at Oliver and saw he was nervous and unsure of what to do. Miley smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

"I can't watch!" Lilly said and hid her face in the cushions of the couch. Oliver just smiled back at Miley and kissed her again.

"Lilly, what…" Jackson said as he came back down the stairs, seeing the girl hiding her face in the couch and then saw Miley and Oliver kissing. "Get a room." He said before he left for Rico's.

The two of them broke away and then looked at Lilly. Miley cleared her throat and Lilly looked up at them. "Oh goody, I can release you now." Lilly took out the keys and un-cuffed them.

"Get her!" Miley shouted and she and Oliver tackled Lilly. They got one cuff on Lilly's wrist and the other to the kitchen table. "I think I'll be keeping the key now."

"Miley, do you want to quickly get showered and then meet me to Rico's for breakfast?" Oliver asked.

"I'd love to." Miley said and ran upstairs while Oliver left the house.

"Oh ha ha, very funny guys! You can let me go now. Miley!" Lilly shouted, but it was no use. She was stuck to the kitchen table until Miley let her free. _Guess I deserve it. At least Jackson wasn't around or they might've cuffed me to him!_

* * *

_Funny. My original plan was to have Lilly cuffed to Jackson, but being cuffed to a kitchen table would torture her more anyway. If she was cuffed to Jackson, well, just going to have to wait for daisy617 to write that story then, eh? Hope you all liked it, so leave me a little comment vie reviews. Till next time guys! _


End file.
